I'll Stand by you
by Mio uchiha
Summary: Tras su muerte Lily nunca a dejado de estar al lado de Harry y como su madre siempre estara ahi aunque el no la pueda ver. Respuesta del Reto: Mi personaje, Mi canción del Foro the Ruins


_**Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen únicamente a J. **_

**Este one-shot lo escribí para el reto Mi personaje, Mi canción del foro The Ruins, espero sus rw xDD**

Lo más difícil de la vida seria alejarte de una persona a la que amas solo por el simple hecho que tu vida se culmino. Lo más difícil seria ver como tu pequeño hijo crece sin el amor paternal que siempre estuviste dispuesta a darle, sin las enseñanzas, sin las palabras de apoyo sin nada de lo pudiste haberle brindado. Lo más difícil es ver cómo crece y no poder estar ahí como siempre quisiste, como siempre soñaste, como siempre deseaste desde que lo tuviste en tus brazos y lo viste por primera vez. Lo más difícil para una madre es ver a su hijo crecer desde el velo de la muerte separada del mundo de los mortales pero igual te conformas porque lo ves aunque no estés con él, simplemente estas ahí aunque él no pueda ver, ni oír, ni sentir.

−Como quisiera estar a tu lado Harry−dices viendo como tu pequeño hijo aprendía cosas nuevas sin ser felicitado, sin recibir el amor que merecía− Creo que hice bien por lo menos estas vivo, no lo dudes Harry siempre estaré contigo.

Otro año ha pesado ¡cuanto haz crecido! Te pareces tanto a tu padre. Falta poco para las doce, poco para tu cumpleaños número 11, siempre los Dursley tan fríos contigo no crees que lo feliciten nunca lo hacen pero por lo menos tienes un techo donde vivir. Ves como tiene sus ojos cargados de lágrimas.

_**Oh, Why you look so sad?**____Oh porque estas tan triste?__**  
**__**Tears are in your eyes**____Tienes lágrimas en tus ojos__**  
**__**Come on and come to me now**_ _Vamos, ven conmigo ya_

Sufres a ver a tu amado niño, si porque aunque hay crecido sigue siendo tu niño, como lucha con todas las fuerzas que sus lagrimas escapen por sus ojos tan parecidos a los tuyos.

_**Don't be ashamed to cry**____No te avergüences de llorar__**  
**__**Let me see you through**____Déjame conocerte a fondo__**  
**__**Cause I've seen the dark side too.**____Porque yo también he visto el lado oscuro_

Piensas que todo el dolor pasa a pesar del tiempo quieres decirle eso a tu niño pero no puedes, no puedes simplemente no puedes porque la muerte te ha llevado lejos tan lejos que ni siquiera el sabe que te encuentras ahí vigilándolo siempre. Aunque no pudiste decírselo descubres que hay personas que pueden ayudarlo porque justo en ese momento aparece Hagrid entregándole a Harry su carta para Hogwarts. Sonríes no hay más rastro de las lágrimas.

No puedes creer que rápido crece, dejo al niño atrás. Lamentablemente tiene que luchar contra el Innombrable ruegas que no le pase nada quieres estar ahí y sacrificarte de nuevo. No puede morir tan joven se merece vivir feliz sin ningún enemigo que lo persiga, sin noches de desvelo, sin pesadillas. Notaste que no sabía que hacer, acababa de perder a un amigo, se lo veía asustado pero igual demostró valentía tal y como James había mostrado aquella noche donde todo acabo.

_**When the night falls on you**____Cuando la oscuridad cae sobre ti__**  
**__**You don't know what to do**____Y no sabes que hacer__**  
**__**Nothing you confess**____Nada de lo que digas__**  
**__**Could make me love you less**____Podrá hacer que te ame menos_

En el momento en que las varitas se juntaron sentiste algo raro en tu ser como si un fragmento de tu espíritu saliera de ti. Fue ahí cuando comprendiste que la varita de Voldemort estaba bajo el efecto del _Priori incantatem _estabas a punto de que tu hijo te viera, esperabas ansiosa tu turno, mientras que James a tu lado te tocaba el hombre.

−Estoy ansioso de verlo−dijo suspirando

−Yo también−Entonces llego el momento tan esperado sentiste como si algo te succionara y apareciste al lado de Harry el cual por primera vez te devolvía la mirada

−Tu padre está en camino... –dijiste en voz baja−. Quiere verte... Todo irá bien... ¡ánimo!...

−Cuando la conexión se rompa, desapareceremos al cabo de unos momentos... pero te daremos tiempo... Tienes que alcanzar el traslador, que te llevará de vuelta a Hogwarts. ¿Has comprendido, Harry?−dijo James cuando ya había terminado de aparecer.

−Si−dijo tú niño cansado apenas sosteniendo la varita. Logro escapar una vez más habías cumplido con tu deber de madre, una vez más pudiste demostrar una pisca de todo el amor que le tenias. Otra vez estuviste a su lado protegiéndolo.

_**I'll stand by you**____Estare a tu lado__**  
**__**I'll stand by you**____Estare a tu lado__**  
**__**Won't let nobody hurt you**____No dejare que nadie te haga daño__**  
**__**I'll stand by you**__ Estare a tu lado_

−Mi niño no temas no eres como él, no tienes que dudar, nunca podrías ser como él. Estas en una etapa difícil de la vida más difícil que la que cualquier otra persona. Nadie más que tu tiene un enemigo rondando por ahí−dices en voz alta una noche particular en la cual tu niño se sentía muy deprimido y confundido. Había perdido a su padrino al cual amaba muchísimo, sentía rabia no pudo protegerlo no pudo hacer nada ni siquiera vengarse. Intentaba ser fuerte pero no pudo más y comenzó a llorar quisiste poder ser capaz de tocarlo, de abrazarlo pero una vez mas no podías.

_**So,**____**  
**__**If your mad, get mad**____Si estas loco se aun mas loco__**  
**__**Don't hold it all inside**____No te lo quedes dentro__**  
**__**Come on and talk to me now**____Vamos, hablame ya__**  
**__**Hey, what you've got to hide**____Hey, ¿Que tienes que esconder?__**  
**__**I get angry too**____Yo también estoy enfadado__**  
**__**But I'm a lot like you **__Ya vez, me parezco mucho a ti_

Decidió luchar no podías estar más orgullosa, pero ahora estaba estancado no sabía por dónde seguir, Dumbledore no le había dejado muchas pistar. Otra vez quisiste con todas tus fuerzas ayudarlo pero nunca podías hacerlo. ¿Qué era más difícil que una madre que no puede ayudar a su hijo por más que quiera? ¿Qué era más doloroso que eso? Preguntas como esas siempre azotan tu mente. Querías guiarlo caminar a su lado y ayudarlo en su búsqueda. Aunque no lo podías hacer físicamente estabas ahí para él.

_**When you're standing at the crossroads**____Cuando estes en una encrucijada__**  
**__**Don't know which path to choose**____Y no sabes que camino elegir__**  
**__**Let me come along**____Déjame acompañarte__**  
**__**Cause even if your wrong...**__Incluso si te equivocas_

Ves como camina decidido a su destino, seguro de que tiene que hacerlo a pesar de que no le guste, ves como agarra la Snicth y esta por fin se abre…

_**I'll stand by you**____Estare a tu lado__**  
**__**I'll stand by you**____Estare a tu lado__**  
**__**Won't let nobody hurt you**____No permitire que nadie te haga daño__**  
**__**I'll stand by you**____Estare a tu lado__**  
**__**Take me in into your darkest hour**__ Llámame en tu peores momentos____**  
**__**And I'll never desert you**____Y nunca te abandonare__**  
**__**I'll stand by you **__Estare contigo_

Ves como rueda en su mano la roca, no puedes evitar sonreír otra vez te vería correspondería tu mirada, entonces al culminar de dar la tercera vuelta otra vez el te devuelve la mirada. Le sonreíste con la sonrisa más amplia que podrías dar, exploraste su cara nunca te cansarías de verla.

_**And when,**____Y cuando__**  
**__**When the night falls on you baby**__ Cuando la noche caiga sobre ti Baby____**  
**__**Your feeling all alone**____Cuando te sientas solo__**  
**__**You won't be on your own**__ No lo estaras realmente_

−Has sido tan valiente…

-Ya casi has llegado -dijo James-. Estás muy cerca. Estamos... tan orgullosos de ti.

-¿Duele?

La pregunta había salido de los labios de Harry.

-¿Morir? Nada en absoluto -dijo Sirius-. Es más rápido y más fácil que quedarse dormido.

-Y él querrá que sea rápido. Quiere que esto acabe ya -dijo Lupin.

-No quería que murieras -dijo tu niño-. Ni ninguno de vosotros. Lo siento... -se dirigió especialmente a Lupin, suplicándole- ...justo después de nacer tu hijo... Remus, lo siento...

-Yo también lo siento -dijo Lupin-. Siento no poder conocerle... Pero él sabrá por qué morí y espero que lo entienda. Intentaba que el mundo fuera uno en el que podría vivir una vida mejor−Sonreíste Remus había podido encerar en palabras todo lo que un padre pudiera dar a su hijo.

-¿Os quedaréis conmigo?

-Hasta el final de todo -dijo James.

-¿No podrán veros? -preguntó Harry.

-Somos parte de ti -dijo Sirius-, invisibles a cualquier otro.

Tu niño te miro fijamente.

-Quédate cerca de mí -dijo suavemente. Sonreíste y te colocaste a su lado. Siempre estarías a su lado como bien había dicho James, Siempre estarías a su lado hasta el final

_**I'll stand by you**____Estare a tu lado__**  
**__** I'll stand by you**____Estare a tu lado__**  
**__**Won't let nobody hurt you**____No dejare que nadie te haga daño__**  
**__**I'll stand by you**__ Estare a tu lado_

Al final tu niño creció supero los retos a los cuales estaba destinado, y al final el y tu sabían que siempre estarías ahí, a su lado…

_**I'll stand by you**_


End file.
